Semesta Kecil Delapan Abjad
by kindovvf
Summary: Harapan Arsloid saat ini cuma satu: semoga Dell sedang tidak di rumah.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu **Not All Heroes Wear Capes-Owl City**. opsional, boleh sambil diputer atau nggak. lagunya family-ish dan indaaah sekali. makasih buat kak rani yang sudah merekomendasikan lagu ini x))

* * *

 **Semesta Kecil Delapan Abjad  
** kindovvf

* * *

Harapan Arsloid saat ini cuma satu: semoga Dell sedang tidak di rumah.

Dia menghabiskan sepanjang pagi sampai petang berkeringat di lapangan sekolah. Klub basket sekolah tempatnya bergabung dan menjadi _ace_ mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah tetangga. Pertandingan berlangsung hanya sampai pukul satu siang, tapi salahkan semangat dan energi Ars yang berlebihan, dia berakhir menggeret sejumlah teman untuk lanjut berlatih sendiri sampai matahari terbenam, menyebabkan pak satpam sekolah harus meniup peluit demi mengusir mereka keluar gerbang.

Berjingkat-jingkat, Ars memutar kenop pintu sepelan mungkin, berjengit mendengar **_k_** ** _r i_** ** _i..._**

 ** _..._** ** _e t t t_**

Ars mengernyitkan kening. Gerakan terhenti seketika. Perasaan tidak aman menyelimuti bahunya. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada tetangga yang memergoki. Bisa gawat kalau dia malah dikira maling di rumah sendiri.

Derit engsel itu bahkan sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak keras, lebih seperti bisikan, tidak akan terdengar dari jarak lebih dari dua meter, tapi Ars tetap was-was. Dell dapat mendengar bunyi sepelan apapun, terutama jika yang bersangkutan memang tengah menunggunya berbunyi. Dalam kasus ini, jika Dell sungguhan ada di rumah, Ars yakin Dell tengah menunggunya melewati pintu, dan Dell akan langsung mendengar derit engsel tadi. Entah telinga Dell terbuat dari apa. Ars juga heran mengapa Dell bisa dianugerahi indra pendengaran di atas rata-rata.

Ars menahan napas, mendorong kenop sedikit demi sedikit. Bunyi deritan pintu mencuat tajam dan Ars menegang, tubuh kembali beku. Perasaan, jika dia membuka pintu dengan biasa-biasa saja tanpa acara mengendap-endap segala, tidak pernah ada engsel yang berkeriut memilukan. Saat dibuka pelan-pelan dan sepenuh hati, malah berbunyi tidak karuan.

Sepuluh detik habis untuk memulihkan mental. Dia memperbaiki pegangannya pada bola basket di satu tangan, berhati-hati agar jangan sampai jatuh, dan mendorong (sangat) sedikit lagi. _Nggak ada nggak ada nggak ada nggak ada_ , Ars merapal mantra sakti dalam hati.

Setelah celah pintu terbuka selebar kepala, dia diam menanti. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Lima belas detik. Hening. Sepertinya aman. Ars mendorong sedikit lagi, hati-hati menyembulkan kepala.

Koridor di hadapannya kosong melompong. Tidak ada sepatu Dell di rak belakang pintu. Dan terpenting, lampu ruang tengah mati. Dell tidak pernah lupa mematikan lampu ruang tengah jika pergi keluar. Artinya, Ars menarik kesimpulan, Dell memang sedang tidak di rumah.

Pemikiran itu membuat dia menurunkan kewaspadaan. Dengan gerakan halus, Ars menyelinap masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Dia dan bola basketnya sudah berada di dalam rumah. Aman dan lancar sentosa. Ars memeluk bola basket di depan perut, mengembuskan napas lega. Dell mungkin belum pulang dari siang tadi. Baguslah. Dia bisa bersiap-siap pergi tanpa harus dicurigai.

Langkah pertama baru saja diambil ketika satu suara memecah keheningan di sekelilingnya dengan satu kata penuh makna, "Ars?"

... Dan seluruh perasaan lega Ars menguap hilang seketika. Dia menyeret kaki malas-malasan ke ruang tengah, menyiapkan diri menerima cobaan di depan mata. Semoga suasana hati Dell sedang baik, jadi dia tidak harus menerima tatapan setajam silet. "Yaa."

Dell tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Koran terbentang lebar di tangan, mata terfokus di ke satu titik pada lembaran koran. Ars mendapati lampu meja di sebelah Dell menyala, cukup terang untuk menerangi koran di tangan Dell, tapi tidak cukup terang untuk menerangi seluruh ruang tengah. Sinar lampu itu menjadi pusat cahaya sedangkan sisanya gelap. Pantas saja ruang tengah seolah tidak berpenghuni. Ars bertanya-tanya apakah mata Dell tidak nyeri karena membaca gelap-gelapan. Sedetik kemudian dia bertanya-tanya apakah Dell harus bertindak begini hanya demi menangkap basah dirinya.

Tatapan Dell terangkat ketika Ars muncul di ambang tanpa pintu. Ars tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena minim cahaya, tapi dia tahu Dell tengah menginspeksinya dari atas sampai bawah. Ars jadi kikuk sendiri. Dell bahkan belum berkata apa-apa kecuali satu kali memanggil tadi, tapi Ars sudah merasa seperti seorang terdakwa yang siap dijatuhi vonis hukuman. Dell selalu punya cara untuk membuat seseorang merasa berdosa. "Mana salamnya?"

Ars mengerjap. "Oh. Ya. Lupa. Em, aku pulang?" Suaranya naik di penghujung kalimat.

"Dari mana kamu." Dell membalik halaman koran. Suara kibasan kertas itu nyaris terdengar menghantui. Ars refleks menggaruk tengkuk. Pertanyaan Dell barusan bahkan bukan pertanyaan.

"Habis ... main basket?"

"Ayah bilang apa sama kamu tadi pagi?"

Ars menghela napas. Ini dia. "Pulang sebelum jam empat."

"Dan jam berapa sekarang?"

"Uh ..." Dia refleks melirik jam tangan walaupun sudah tahu pukul berapa saat ini. Usaha sia-sia untuk mengulur waktu. "Kayaknya jam enam?"

Dell masih membalik halaman koran dengan tenang. Ars sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Dell. Dan benar saja, Dell berujar kalem, "Ja _di_?"

Dengan penekanan di suku kata terakhir.

Ars meringis, memantulkan bola basket ke lantai. Hanya sekali dan menangkapnya kembali. Bunyinya memantul di dinding ruangan. "Maaf. Aku keasyikan."

"Katanya mau jenguk mamamu."

"Iya, ini baru mau ke sana."

" _B_ _aru mau_ ke sana?"

Ars buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya. "Maksudku, ini udah pulang dan baru mau siap-siap jenguk."

Dell melemparkan pandangan skeptis. Ars menyiapkan diri menerima beberapa pertanyaan lagi, tapi Dell mengembalikan perhatian ke koran di hadapan. Ars mulai ragu apakah Dell sungguhan membaca atau sekadar pajangan agar terlihat sibuk. Kadang-kadang ayahnya memang begitu. "Buruan mandi. Kita bareng ke rumah sakit."

Ars seketika tahu dia dibiarkan lolos. Mungkin suasana hati Dell memang sedang baik. "Eh? Ayah duluan aja."

" _A_ _pa_?"

"Siap kita bareng ke rumah sakit siap."

"Sana mandi."

"Siap, Komandan."

"Lima menit."

"Kejam."

"Empat."

"oKE LIMA."

* * *

"Aki mana?" seru Ars selagi mengunci pintu depan. Dell membiarkan pintu mobil terbuka, menyebabkan suara Ars terbawa jelas sampai ke dalam. "Dia nggak ikut?"

"Adikmu nyusul," jawab Dell pendek. Ars membungkuk di depan pintu, mengangkat tas berukuran sedang dari lantai dan melangkah ke mobil. Dell menjulurkan diri dari kursi sopir, melewati jok penumpang depan, sedikit menyembulkan kepala dari pintu untuk mengamati tas punggung hitam tersebut. Dia menarik diri kembali tidak lama kemudian. "Buku pesenan mamamu udah?"

"Beres," Ars mengacungkan jempol. "Trilogi Tearling seperti titah Mama." Dia memasukkan tas ke jok belakang, menutup pintunya, dan menghempaskan diri ke jok di samping Dell. "Cus," kata Ars sebagai tanda mereka dapat berangkat sekarang. Dia menyandarkan punggung selama sepuluh detik sebelum menoleh, menyadari Dell tidak kunjung menyalakan mesin. Ayahnya justru santai saja menggenggam kemudi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari. "Nunggu apa, Yah? Malah diem, nggak jalan."

"Sabuk pengaman?"

"Oh," Ars mengerjap, mengedikkan bahu sambil lalu. Dia menarik sabuk pengaman. "Untung Mama nggak di sini."

Mesin menyala. Dell memasukkan gigi, tersenyum miring. "Iya. Ayah tadi juga lupa. Kalau mamamu tahu, bisa-bisa kita berdua ditempeleng."

* * *

Ars mengintip dari balik pintu. Dell menanti di belakangnya, kedua tangan dijejalkan dalam saku celana. Ars menoleh ke balik bahu. "Ada Paman Taro."

"Oh ya?" sahut Dell tanpa nada terkejut. Ars jadi yakin Taro sudah mengabari akan menjenguk. "Yaudah, buruan masuk."

Taro meminjam ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengan Momo. Rambutnya merah jambu, dengan mata sehijau daun yang sudah masak, dan jika mereka berdua dijejerkan, orang dapat melihat kemiripan wajah dan ekspresi yang hanya dimiliki antarsaudara kandung. Kemiripan tersebut tampak begitu jelas sehingga Ars sempat mengira Taro dan Momo adalah saudara kembar. Jika Momo tidak menunjukkan foto hitam-putih berisi Taro kecil sedang menggendong Momo bayi, kesalahpahaman itu pasti masih berlanjut sampai detik ini.

Taro berdiri bersandar di kusen jendela, kepala menoleh ke arah tempat tidur dengan mulut bergerak-gerak menandakan dia sedang mengobrol. Saat Ars membuka pintu dan masuk, percakapan berhenti mendadak seakan seseorang baru saja menekan tombol _pause_. Mata Taro dipenuhi kelegaan selagi dia mengangkat tangan menyapa, "Akhirnya, yang ditunggu dateng juga."

"Paman," sapa Ars, maju selangkah agar Dell dapat turut masuk. "Udah lama?"

"Dari jam empat tadi," Taro sambil lalu menunjuk jam di dinding yang menghadap tempat tidur. "Nungguin keponakan yang katanya mau dateng jam empat tapi ternyata baru sampe jam setengah tujuh."

Ars melirik Dell. Rupanya ini alasan Ayah menyuruh dia pulang sebelum jam empat?

Dell tidak menangkap pertanyaan tanpa suara itu, memilih langsung berlalu ke sisi tempat tidur. Ars menyentuh tengkuk, berjalan menghampiri Taro dan menyalami sang paman. Taro merangkul Ars singkat. Gestur akrab antarkeluarga saat bertemu. "Yah, namanya juga anak muda, Paman. Sering lupa waktu. Emang kenapa Paman kok nungguin?"

Ars menonton Taro mengeluarkan bungkusan segi empat dari saku jaket. Mata Ars melebar ketika mengenali benda apa itu. "Senar gitar pesenanmu. Langsung dari USA."

Ars hampir menyambarnya dari genggaman Taro jika yang bersangkutan tidak segera mengangkat bungkusan tinggi-tinggi. Tidak berpengaruh banyak mengingat tinggi badan mereka hampir sepantaran. Ars hanya lebih pendek tiga senti, itu pun dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Perihal menyalip sang paman tinggal tunggu waktu. "Nanti. _Say hello_ dulu sama ibumu lah."

Ars nyengir. Dia memutar tubuh, menemukan Momo menatap balik. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada diri Momo selain raut muka yang lebih pucat. Terakhir kali Momo sakit dan harus banyak berbaring pun, kira-kira lima tahun lalu saat Dell masih SMP, Momo sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang sakit. Entah itu berkat daya tahan tubuh kuat atau semata mukjizat.

Sebelah tangan Momo berada di genggaman tangan Dell, otomatis menutupi infus di punggung tangan. Satu alis Momo terangkat seolah menanti Ars bicara. Ars merentangkan lengan lebar-lebar, membungkuk, dan merangkul Momo hati-hati. Rangkulan yang amat terbatas, karena Momo berbaring dan Ars berhati-hati agar tidak ceroboh. Bisa gawat kalau dia menyenggol sesuatu yang tidak semestinya disenggol. Sisi kepala Ars menyentuh sisi kepala Momo. "Hei, Ma. Apa kabar?"

Momo membalas dengan meletakkan satu tangan di punggung Ars. "Hei, Jagoan. Biar Mama tebak. Kamu habis tanding basket dan belum mandi?"

Ars melepaskan rangkulan, wajah sengaja dibuat tersinggung. "Enak aja. Aku mandi sangat bersih sebelum ke sini."

"Oh ya?" Momo menepuk sisi tempat tidur, meggesturkan agar Ars duduk di situ. Ars menurut. Busa tempat tidur melesak sedikit saat dia duduk, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik. "Kenapa baumu masih kecut?"

"Ayah memaksaku mandi lima menit," Ars menuding Dell di seberang tempat tidur dengan dagu. Dell balik menatap. "Salahkan dia."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Yaa lima menit mana cukup untuk membersihkan kuman-kuman penyebab bau badan."

Momo hendak membalas, tapi jawaban yang terdengar justru datang jauh dari belakang. "Halaah, alasan."

Semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara. Akikoroid ada di sana, menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melangkah mendekat dengan santai. Rambutnya dikumpulkan menjadi gelung kecil di belakang kepala, dengan sejumlah anak rambut terjuntai bebas di dua sisi muka. Dia memutar-mutar kunci motor di ujung telunjuk. "Aku aja bisa mandi dan siap segar cantik mempesona dalam waktu segitu. Masa Abang nggak bisa? Payah, ah. Iya kan, Ma?"

Momo batuk satu kali, mengangguk mengiyakan. Ars melihat genggaman Dell pada tangan Momo mengerat saat Momo batuk sekejap tadi. "Dengar adikmu. Kita-kita yang perempuan aja bisa. Emangnya Mama pernah mandi lama-lama?"

Ars membuka mulut untuk mendebat, tapi segera sadar dia tidak punya argumen yang mendukung. Dia berakhir mencibir. "Mungkin Mama lupa kalau Aki bukan perempuan."

Aki tiba di samping Dell. Dell bergeser, melepaskan tangan Momo agar mereka dapat bertukar tempat. Aki merentangkan lengan untuk merangkul Momo, persis seperti yang dilakukan Ars di awal tadi. Dia menegakkan diri kemudian, melempar tatapan tidak setuju pada Ars. "Aku perempuan tulen yang gemar menabung dan membersihkan rumah. Calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

"Prek!" seru Ars tidak terima. "Prek banget! Masak tempe aja gosong, masih berani bacot."

Aki melotot, tidak terima aibnya diumbar sembarangan. "Aku, kan, _multitasking_ waktu itu!"

" _M_ _ultitasking_ apaan? Masak sambil nonton film? Prek cuih. Itu mah bukan _multitasking_ namanya."

Dell bergabung dalam pertengkaran. "Ayah inget tempenya sampai hitam legam. Kalau Ayah kelepasan makan, bisa-bisa Ayah keracunan waktu itu."

Aki menyepak tulang kering Dell. "Alay! Nggak seburuk itu."

Momo turut melemparkan diri. "Iya, ayahmu alay. Tempenya Aki nggak separah itu, kok."

Dell melirik Momo. "Pakai skala apa kamu ngukurnya? Skala _skill_ masakmu dulu? Yang payah itu?"

"Asal tahu aja—"

"Ma," Ars menukas. " _Skill_ masak Aki emang hancur lebur. Nggak usah belain dia, deh."

"Berpotensi bikin kacau dapur," imbuh Dell kalem.

"Kejam!" Aki memprotes.

Ars tidak berhenti, kentara sekali menikmati mengejek adiknya. "Berpotensi bikin dapur mledug!"

Momo menyambar bantal dari bawah kepala, menggebuk sisi kepala Dell dan berturut-turut menggebuk Ars di tempat yang sama. Dua suara mengaduh di saat bersamaan. Dell sudah menyiapkan diri menangkis serangan Momo tapi masih kalah cepat. Ars berjengit mundur, memegangi pipi dengan ekspresi terluka, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan diserang oleh orang yang semestinya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Dia lupa tengah berhadapan dengan siapa. Bisiknya dengan dramatis, "Mama tega menampar anak sendiri? Seharusnya Mama nggak boleh begitu. Seharusnya Mama menyayangi anak-anaknya dengan sepenuh kasih, bukan justru menghukum dengan tamparan—"

Momo mengayunkan bantal menggebuk muka Ars kali ini, dengan efektif menghentikan ocehan yang bersangkutan. Ars gelagapan menyingkirkan bantal. "Ngawur, Ma!"

Aki membantu Momo beringsut duduk, diam-diam menjulurkan lidah penuh kemenangan pada Ars yang melotot. Dia meletakkan bantal dalam posisi tegak di punggung tempat tidur. Momo membetulkan posisi bantal sedikit dan menyandarkan punggung. "Makanya, Ars sayang, kalau ngoceh jangan melantur-lantur banget, ya." Mata Momo beralih pada Dell. Ars mendapati kedua orangtuanya tengah melancarkan perang tatap mata untuk mungkin keseribu kalinya. Tinggal ditambahi efek petir di antara mereka dan lengkap sudah. "Kamu juga. _Skill_ masakku yang dulu? Perlu banget bawa-bawa masa lalu?"

Dell mengusap tempat Momo menggebuknya tadi, wajah tetap kalem. Aki mundur sedikit ke belakang, mengamati kucir kecil rambut Dell dengan penuh minat. Ars memutar mata. Rambut Ayah dari dulu sudah seperti itu sejak Ars bisa mengingat, tapi akhir-akhir ini Aki bertingkah seolah baru pertama kali melihat. Ars dengar Aki tengah naksir seseorang dengan gaya rambut serupa. Mungkin itu sebabnya. " _I was stating the fact. How could you be angry_." (Aku bicara fakta. Kok, malah marah.)

" _That wasn't a fact. That was an insult_." (Itu bukan bicara fakta. Itu ngejek.)

" _If you see the differences objectively_ —" (Kalau kamu lihat bedanya secara objektif—)

"—Yya dan tahukah kalian sekarang bukan waktunya berdebat!" Ars bertepuk tangan keras-keras, menghentikan perang di antara kedua orangtuanya yang terkadang bisa sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Dell dan Momo harus cepat dilerai sebelum terlambat, sebelum percakapan mereka berubah menjadi debat bahasa Inggris. Ars sudah beberapa kali menyaksikan hal itu terjadi. Beberapa tahun tinggal di luar negeri mungkin sedikit-banyak memengaruhi refleks bicara orangtuanya.

Dell menatap Ars sejenak sebelum menegakkan bahu, menelengkan kepala ke kanan-kiri seolah berusaha menghilangkan pegal leher. Aki mengangkat tangan untuk memainkan kuciran rambut Dell. Dell membiarkan saja, sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Momo mengangkat dua alis, pandangannya skeptis seakan ingin bilang cara Ars menengahi pertengkaran adalah cara terburuk sepanjang masa. Ars sudah siap jika Momo akan menggebuk lagi, tapi Momo mengangkat bahu, melemaskan punggung dan bersandar kembali, akhirnya menyetujui gencatan senjata. Ars menghela napas lega. "Nah, begitu lebih baik."

Dia melewatkan pandangan kita-lanjutkan-nanti yang terbentang di antara Dell dan Momo.

Taro menjauhkan diri dari dinding, melangkah ke sebelah Ars. Ars bergeser ke arah kaki tempat tidur untuk memberi tempat. "Yaudah, aku balik dulu." Taro membungkuk untuk merangkul Momo. Kali ini lebih mudah dikarenakan posisi duduk Momo. "Cepet sembuh."

"Makasih, Bang." Momo tersenyum sedikit pada Taro. "Nggak betah ya, liat keluarga orang ribut? Makanya milih cepet pulang?"

Taro membetulkan posisi tas yang menggantung di bahu. "Iya, sebenernya gara-gara itu juga, sih."

"Makanya buruan nikah, Bang," Momo berujar. Nadanya santai dan main-main, tapi baik Ars maupun Aki dapat menangkap setitik harapan di sana.

Taro nyengir lebar, kentara sekali tidak menganggap serius ucapan Momo, seolah Momo baru saja membicarakan acara sinetron baru di televisi. "Kapan-kapan. Ngebet banget pengen dateng ke resepsiku?"

Momo menghela napas. "Bang."

"Aku udah tua juga, Mo." Taro mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Ars. Ars membawa punggung tangan Taro ke pipi.

"Belum terlalu tua buat nikah, kok," Momo kukuh.

Taro menepuk bahu Ars sebelum berjalan memutari tempat tidur, merangkul Dell singkat. Dia mengedikkan bahu ke arah Momo. "Temenin dia, ya. Terakhir kali opname di rumah sakit, dia hampir kabur lewat jendela saking nggak betahnya."

Dell terkekeh. "Siap, Bang. Aku udah antisipasi, makanya ini ambil lantai tiga."

Momo memutar mata. "Bang Taro, tolong. Itu udah bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku bahkan belum masuk SD."

Aki menyalami Taro, juga membawa punggung tangan Taro ke pipi. " _Thanks_ , Paman." Taro menjawab dengan deheman singkat. Dia melambaikan tangan dan berlalu ke pintu, bunyi pintu dibuka lalu ditutup, dan sosok Taro tidak kelihatan lagi.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ars untuk tersadar. "Paman lupa ngasih aku senar gitarnya!" Dia melesat melewati pintu dengan kecepatan yang sulit dibayangkan. Dell mengernyit pada bunyi ribut pintu saat Ars membukanya buru-buru. Aki ikut mengerutkan kening, menoleh pada Dell. "Senar gitar apa?"

"Pesenan abangmu minggu lalu," Momo yang menyahut. Aki berpaling, matanya membesar. "Abangmu, kan, pesen ke Paman buat dibeliin."

"Kok?!" seru Aki tidak terima. "Paman bawa pesananku juga nggak?"

Momo mengangkat bahu. Jawab Dell, "Susul aja mumpung belum jauh."

Aki melesat tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali. Lagi-lagi bunyi ribut pintu mengisi ruangan, kemudian hening. Momo mengamati bagaimana Dell menatap pintu di belakangnya dengan sorot tersinggung. "Ajarin mereka cara buka-tutup pintu yang bener, dong."

Dell mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, tersenyum tipis membalas tatapan Momo. "Nanti."

Dell berjalan ke arah kursi plastik tanpa punggung di pojok ruangan, menyeretnya ke sisi tempat tidur. Dia duduk tanpa menimbulkan suara. "Gimana, kamu?"

"Hampir sembuh seratus persen," Momo mengangkat tangan, mengamati infus yang tertancap. "Besok kayaknya udah boleh pulang."

Dell menatap Momo tanpa berkedip. Momo diam, lalu menyerah. "Oke, bohong. Tadi malem aku muntah terus."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak tau juga. Muntah ya muntah aja."

Dell menunjuk jendela di dinding seberangnya, di tempat Taro berdiri beberapa menit lalu. Tirainya berdesir pelan diembus angin malam. "Mau ditutup jendelanya?"

"Tolong buka lebih lebar."

Jawaban itu hampir membuat Dell memutar mata. "Udara malem nggak bagus buat orang sakit."

"Siap Bos."

Dell bangkit untuk menutup jendela. Momo meraih ponsel dari atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "Gal mau ke sini besok."

"Gal?" Dell menggali nama itu dalam kepala. "Gal yang mana?"

"Gal yang sama-sama kita kenal cuma satu."

Dell masih berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dia tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Temen orkestra kita di UK."

Dell menemukan sosok Gal di kepala: tinggi, rambut hitam lebat, mata biru terang, menenteng saksofon di belakang panggung bersama Momo. "Oh. Gal. Dia lagi di sini?"

Momo menunjukkan layar ponsel. Dell mendekat, mengambilnya dari tangan Momo dan membaca sekilas. Dia kembalikan ke Momo sesaat kemudian. "Gimana ceritanya dia bisa tahu kamu dirawat?"

"Kamu baca _chat_ -ku tadi nggak, sih?"

"Nggak."

Momo merangkum isi percakapannya dengan Gal dalam satu kalimat. "Dia sedang liburan, bilang mau ketemu, aku bilang aku lagi dirawat di rumah sakit ini."

Dell kembali ke kursi plastik, duduk tanpa suara. Kelebihan itu biasa dimanfaatkan Dell untuk mengagetkan anak-anaknya di rumah: tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ars ketika yang bersangkutan sedang merancang sesuatu yang katanya "rahasia", muncul di samping Aki untuk mencari tahu apa yang sembunyi-sembunyi sedang dikerjakan; pada dasarnya menebar serangan jantung kecil-kecilan di sepenjuru rumah. Hanya Momo yang tidak mempan dia kagetkan. Momo selalu tahu duluan jika Dell atau siapa pun berjingkat mendekat. Dell juga heran bagaimana Momo bisa dikaruniai kepekaan di atas rata-rata.

Dell mengangkat pengait berbentuk tiang payung yang menyangga daun jendela agar terbuka, menarik daun jendela ke dalam. Embusan angin dingin yang berkumpul di tubuh depannya menghilang, digantikan oleh suhu ruangan yang lebih hangat.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Momo mengangkat pandangan dari buku dan menepuk pundak Dell yang terkantuk-kantuk di kursi. "Anak-anak mana?"

Dell mengerjap, mendadak juga baru sadar Ars dan Aki tidak kunjung kembali. Diliriknya jam tangan. Setengah delapan lebih sedikit. "Entah? Mungkin kelayapan entah ke mana."

"Kayaknya aku tahu di mana," kata Momo, kemudian menambahkan setelah merenung sebentar, "Bang Taro tadi sempat ngebahas soal kedai es krim baru di sekitar sini. Mereka bertiga pasti di sana."

"Oh. Es krim. Semoga salah satu dari mereka kepikiran buat beliin ayahnya."

"Atau ibunya," tambah Momo cepat.

"Dokter nggak bakal ngebolehin kamu makan es krim."

"Tentu saja nggak boleh," Momo membuka bukunya kembali, bersiap-siap lanjut membaca. Matanya menyusuri baris-baris huruf sebelum menemukan kalimat yang terakhir dibaca. " _Kecuali_ kalau nggak ketahuan."

Momo sudah membaca dua paragraf ketika Dell menyadari implikasi di balik kalimat tersebut. Bola matanya melebar, dan dia menatap Momo tidak percaya. "Sudah _berapa kali_ kamu makan es krim diam-diam?"

"... Dua?"

" _Lebih_ dari sekali?"

"Mengingat dua nggak sama dengan satu, yah, kurasa begitu."

"Siapa orang nggak waras yang ngebawain es krimnya ke kamarmu?"

"Kamu baru saja mengatai anak pertamamu nggak waras, tahu."

* * *

a/n: been craving for some family!dellmomo so yeah here u go

momotaro itu karakter utauloid dan secara ofisial adalah kakaknya momo. alasan arsloid dan akikoroid dimasukkin jadi anak2nya dellmomo: 1) nama mereka sama-sama berakhiran -oid, 2) warna rambut mereka mendukung sekali orz saya sampe terharu (saya lupa nyelipin deskripsi fisik mereka di sini orz bagi yang belum tau mereka kayak gimana, boleh gugling). rencananya ini jadi tempat nampung dellmomoarsaki!family kalo2 saya dapet ide bikin lagi. iya, kalo. makanya statusnya complete alih-alih ongoing. intinya, nggak janji /pluk. menambah satu lagi utang multichapter.

kenapa "semesta kecil"? karena keluarga (yep, delapan abjad) adalah penting sekali, sangat esensial sampe bisa diandaikan jadi semesta tapi versi kecilnya. (ea) (filosofi ngaco) (bilang aja nggak ada ide judul lain)

makasih udah baca, baik fik ini maupun fik2 dellmomo saya sebelumnya! saya mungkin nggak bales, tapi saya baca semuanya, makasih banyaak


End file.
